someone listens
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens when harry goes to the minstry someone listens to his plea for his friends to stay
1. Chapter 1

**Harry was talking with his friends that they were going with him " Guys you are not coming I am letting you get I don't know this is a trap." **

**They glared at him " Harry this may be a trap but we are coming with you nobody what you we wont be stopped." Hermione said. **

**He asked in his mind ' What do I have to do to make them stay here I don't want to see them hurt or worse.' **

**A voice he heard not come from outside but inside his head ' I am Athena the god of wisdom I have seen your fate child. I have seen there fate thanks to the sisters I can change your fate and there' s if you become my servant.' **

**He paled he didn't know if he would be like a house elf and have to do everything they say or do. He heard a chuckle " no my child I only give you the important things to do I will train you. You may live your life as normal as possible but you may have to listen to Aphrodite's on who your wife will be.' **

**Harry smiled his friends looked at him confused " I will do it as long as you keep my friends here they are not coming and please nobody I care doesn't go either.' **

**He felt his power increase ' you will have to train with the new powers but they will come in handy to night.' Then he saw a dorm of magic appear around his friends they looked confused.**

**He smiled " finally someone listened and they are keeping you here tonight to keep you safe I am sorry but I must do this alone." **

**He didn't hear his friends shouts they were blocked out and as he turned to leave a Pegasus horse flow down and landed in front of him. He hopped on and flew to the minister he hoped down and followed his instincts. He ended in a hall full of crystal balls he found one with his name on it he went to pick it up. But instinct told him someone evil was coming he turned around and throw a lighting bolt.**

**He didn't know how he did it but he heard the thump as the body collapsed and death eaters came out and throw curses. He picked up the ball and blocked the spells with it and watched it exploded. He smiled and stomped his foot and a earthquake shock the building and shelves shock and fell on the death eaters.**

**He ran out of there he ran into a woman who looked like Sirus with a crazy look on her face and a evil smile. " look who I find and who I am going to kill." **

**He shock his head he ran toward her and she fired off the death curse he stuck up his wrist and she smiled. It struck him but a bracelet was on his arm it flow off and hit a man trying to sneak up on him. He ran up to the woman and picked her up and throw her into the wall and she slumped and was out cold.**

**He ran to the entrance to get out and was cut off by Voldmort " Harry give me the prophecy and you will live." **

**Harry laughed " if it is the crystal ball with our names on it your death eaters should have been more careful throwing curses. For you see they destroyed it when they killed me dam fools." **

**Voldmort looked pissed and that point Aurors came in because they got notice of a earthquake and damage done. Voldmort was surrounded he looked for a exit because anti apparition wards went up. He ran towards a floo Harry gave chase he dived into a fire Harry grabbed his legs and ended the connection. He was left with Voldmort's legs he laughed now they would have proof he was back. **

**He walked up to the minister and laid down the legs in front of him " I believe what you saw and these legs will prove that Voldmort is back." **

**The minister was gapping for words but had none and a Auror picked up the legs Harry find a floo and exited to the headmasters office. As he exited he saw the dorm of magic collapse that kept the headmaster there. " Headmaster the world will know Voldmort is back and he is missing legs. Plus no need to worry about the prophecy it is gone and keep it to yourself I will do what I will to stop Voldmort." **

**He didn't give him a chance to respond he walked out of his office and ran into his friends in the entrance hall trying to tell McGonagall they needed to go after him. He walked up behind them " really then why is he standing behind you." McGonagall said.**

**They turned around and gaped when they saw him but Draco walked up " I heard them say you went to the ministry I don't buy it my dad would have killed you." **

**Harry smirked " that may be true expect he is currently in the morgue with a hole in his head from a stray bolt of lighting." **

**Draco was gaping " Do tell your dark lord when you see him that next time It will be his head not just his legs I am coming for." Harry said he decided to add insult to injury he knew blacks were related to Malfoy by marriage " I believe I throw your crazy ass aunt into the wall and killed her husband unsure of the details." **

**Draco ran away his friends and McGonagall were gaping Harry looked at them and noticed the disbelief on there faces. " well goodnight I will see you all next school year I wont be here in the morning." **

**He walked away and when he left did the realize what he said they all chased after him they saw him enter a empty classroom. They went to enter when they saw a bright light and when they entered the windowless classroom he was gone there was no way. They felt around to see if he was under his invisibility cloak but he was simply gone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
